


Chapter 3: Is this a date?

by SaffronCity



Series: Summit Meetings [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, blue x reader - Freeform, blue/reader - Freeform, bluexreader, green x reader, green/reader - Freeform, greenxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronCity/pseuds/SaffronCity
Summary: Do they like eachother yet?
Relationships: Blue | Green (Pokemon)/Reader
Series: Summit Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Chapter 3: Is this a date?

After breakfast with his team, Lance, Steven, and Saffron, it was time to get to the nitty gritty, and not the kind he was looking forward to. He still wasn’t sure how to approach the battle. On the left side, Lance, and the right, Steven. In the audience, were his gym trainers, Catalina, who’s Nidoqueen was fearsome, Derek, who spent all day with his Golem, and Cypress, who’s Dougtrio was nothing to laugh at, despite the fact that he was a Kantonian Dougtrio. 

“This is a three on three battle!” Lance announced, “Switched are unlimited, no items, but held items are accepted! No Mega Evolution! No Z-Moves!” The rules were already set when he made his request, so this wasn’t news to him. Saffron didn’t seem too troubled by this information, either. The two stood next to each other, while the rules were announced by Lance. The audience murmured, and Saffron looked over and up at Blue.  
“I’ll show you to the PokeCenter when it’s all over,” he said, smugly. She lowered her eyelids, and softly said,  
“I’m going to eat you alive,” before walking over to her position on the other side of the gym. It sent a shiver down Blue’s spine to hear her say exactly what he was thinking. He smirked. ‘Great minds think alike.’ He thought to himself. Once Saffron reached her platform, she gave Lance the OK. 

“Begin!” Steven shouted. He would lead Pidgeot. Good to scout out what her team was. If she were smart, she would have brought something to counter this. Saffron seemed to think the same, and lead with her Fearow. Uncommon, for sure, but Blue could take on anything.  
“Alright, Pidgeot! Let’s get it started with a Wing Attack!” Blue ordered. Pidgeot obliged, and with a cry, began descending on Fearow.  
Fearow couldn’t doge in time, since the speed difference was too great. Fearow managed to stay airborne long enough for Saffron to shout,  
“Cheese! Mirror Move!” In an instant, Fearow, whose name was Cheese, apparently, matched Pidgeot’s speed, and returned a powerful Wing Attack. Pidgeot wasn’t out yet, but Fearow’s aggressiveness seemed to give it a massive power advantage over Pidgeot.  
“Get back in there with Sky Attack!” Blue ordered, and Pidgeot began glowing as soon as humanly possible.  
“Not today!” she shouted, “Cheese! Get away with Fly!” and Cheese, with powerful wings, sped away, and too far out of range for Pidgeot to accurately hit. Fearow came crashing down running Pidgeot into the ground, and before Blue could react, Lance shouted,  
“Pidgeot is unable to battle!”  
“You did great, Pidgeot,” he told the massive bird, as he returned him to his Pokeball. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

She was good, better than good. He chose his Rhydon next, since it would have a type advantage. His Rhydon gave a mighty cry, and slammed his tail onto the ground. Saffron returned her Fearow, and tossed out her Sandslash. Saffron was in the lead, with Blue down one Pokemon. As Rhydon and Sandslash stared each other down, Blue tried to patch together a plan.  
\--

It was a close match, it really was. Rhydon barely held on after a successive Dig and Earthquake. The small crowd erupted into a cheer. Blue felt proud, just for a moment, then saw the somber look on Saffron’s face, picking up her Sandslash.  
“You did such a good job, Peanut,” she told him. Sandslash nuzzled into her, curling up. Blue walked over, and crouched down next to her,  
“That was an amazing fight,” he said. She didn’t look at him, but nodded,  
“They had fun, I could tell,” she said, and Sandslash chirped happily at Blue. His eyebrows rose, and smiled, nodding,  
“I’m glad,” he said, standing up. She stood as well, Sandslash in her arms.  
“Who’s my chunky baby?” she cooed to Sandslash, who whined excitedly at her.  
“I’ve got a healing station in the office,” Blue told her. Saffron nodded, following him to the back room.

Healing Saffron’s Pokemon were healed quickly, and were let back out to socialize and play. She had a Blastoise, Fearow, Sandslash, Vileplume, Ninetails, and Gengar. Blue ran a hand through his hair. Think, damnit, you’re better than this. Blue chided. Saffron smiled at Blue, and his heart almost broke.  
“It was a good battle,” she nodded, pulling her hair into a loose bun, “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about you since we met at the summit, the most recent one,” she admitted, folding her arms over her chest. He raised a brow, lips curling into a gin.  
“Yeah?”  
She nodded, letting her eyelids slide closed,  
“We should hang out more, you seem like a cool person,” she replied, leaning against a desk. Blue approached, smirking,  
“Yeah? Like hang out? Or hang out?” he mused.  
“Depends? One or the other, or,” she looked him over, “Maybe both?” she teased. She didn’t smile, but at least he knew she was interested. He leaned in to kiss her, and she obliged, but pulled back quickly.  
“Buy me dinner first,” she said, and walked out of the office. Blue stayed, watching her walk out of his room. Again, he smirked, following her out of the office, hands stuffed in his pockets. Steven was doting over Saffron, and Lance gave Blue a deep speech about how far he’d come since his last battle with Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was busy..


End file.
